Remnants of the Spartans: Second Arrival
by Rainbow Productions
Summary: Remnant has been hit with the aftershock of the breach, Team RWBY is now more suspicious of the Spartans and Osiris is here. Let's Party. Shall we?
1. Let's do this

**A/N: Rebooted and remade!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Eden

* * *

Spartan Locke sat in a pelican, holding his helmet, oddly feeling a sense of déjà vu as well. The Spartan IV looked up and saw his team loading up. Tanaka noticed Locke's stare.

"You alright Locke?" Tanaka asked

Locke nodded and placed his helmet on "Yeah…just had a feeling of déjà vu."

Buck turned to the two "I was about to say that too!"

Vale checked her SMG "Make that three."

Locke turned to Tanaka, the woman looked back "Yeah… me too." Locke stood up and grabbed a Battle Rifle, attaching a Sentinel sight and grabbing a Magnum as well. "Let's go Osiris."

Vale opened the Pelican doors and saw the bioluminescent forest in front of them, she jumped down, followed by the rest of Osiris.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful…" Vale complimented

Buck touched a plant and it reacted with a slow show of colors. "Heh, Locke look at this!" Buck continued tapping it, suddenly rotting and dying, causing a shock between the team. Then a couple of laughs.

"Buck you killed it." Tanaka chuckled

"No, no. It died, but I didn't kill it!" Buck defended himself

Locke continued walking and saw a giant tree trunk acting as a bridge over a ravine, he looked back to Osiris and saw them standing there. "Tanaka, take point." Locke ordered

Tanaka rolled her eyes and walked down the trunk, she turned around and walked backwards, somewhat mocking the rest. "It can hold, people" The rest of the team walked down, Locke being quite slow on the walk.

"Hey, guys look!" Vale pointed up, seeing a small little creature looking at them.

Locke smiled and continued walking, only to hear rocks falling, he turned to the noise and saw the small creature falling. "I got it!" Locke threw himself towards the small creature and grabbed it mid-air, he fell towards the ledge and held on to it. The small floofer squeaked as it was in Locke's arm "You mind helping Osiris?" Locke spoke, Buck ran to Locke and held on to his arm, Tanaka and Vale assisted and hoisted their leader up.

The floofer wiggled out of Locke's arm and practically stuck onto him.

"Aw, he likes you Locke!" Vale spoke

Locke stared at the floofer and chuckled "Alright, on me…"

* * *

 **(UNSC Infinity)**

* * *

Lasky stood over his holographic table, slightly stressed and seeing his troops in positions around a forerunner structure. "Commander Palmer, What's Osiris's status?"

"They have a visual on the structure." Palmer spoke "And they found a floof."

Lasky turned around "What?"

"They found a small creature, but they're advancing on the forerunner structure." Palmer spoke

Lasky sighed "Ok…oh god."

Palmer walked next to Lasky "Hey, Lasky…take a break. I'll take over."

Lasky nodded "Alright, I'll take a break."

* * *

 **(Osiris)**

* * *

Locke aimed his sentinel sight, getting a closer look at the forerunner structure, seeing a white promethean soldier walking around the area. "Soldiers patrolling around, be careful."

Vale looked around and saw a small girl followed by the soldier "Is that a girl?"

Buck stared in the same direction "Yeah…why is she bein' followed by that soldier?"

"I think the soldier is her bodyguard…" Tanaka spoke "And she has some animal ears."

Vale started walking towards the girl, Locke immediately noticed "Vale, what are you doing!?"

"Don't worry about it…i got this" Vale spoke

Vale walked through the field, she saw the little notice her, the promethean soldier noticed and stood in front of the little girl, aiming at Vale with a suppressor.

"No, White wait!" the little girl spoke, she looked at Vale "Who are you?"

Vale kneeled down "I'm Olympia Vale, who are you?"

Locke saw the scene unfold "Commander Palmer, Vale just found a girl here."

" _A girl?"_ Palmer was slightly confused

Locke saw Vale patting the girl in the head "Yeah, body guarded by a promethean soldier."

" _What?"_

"I don't know either…" Locke spoke

"Mary? That's a cute name." Vale spoke "Is this your friend?"

Mary nodded rapidly "Yep, his name is white…because he glows white!"

"Oh…ok. How did you become friends with him?" Vale asked, the promethean looked around the field.

"Solidarity told him to be with me." Mary explained "Do you want to meet him?"

Vale nodded "Sure, can I bring friends?"

Mary lit up "Yes!"

Vale turned around and started waving at the rest of Osiris, the team emerged from the bushes and slowly walked towards the forerunner structure.

"I really thought we would have to shoot our way in…" Buck spoke

Locke nodded "Yeah…Tanaka, inform Palmer we're entering." Tanaka nodded and did as told. Locke's little floofer waddled next to the promethean, looking back at Locke.

* * *

163 Breathing Solidarity flew around his installation, seeing an anomaly in orbit. "Could they be here already?"

"Solidarity!" Mary shouted

Breathing Solidarity noticed "Mary? What has happened?"

Mary smiled "I found new friends!" Breathing Solidarity noticed a Spartan IV fireteam with her.

"You're here!" Breathing Solidarity cheered "But where are the rest of the UNSC?" Solidarity wondered "Are they in orbit?"

"Yeah, we didn't know if we should've trusted you…" Locke answered

Breathing Solidarity floated to the hallway "Well, considering the current events…that would be a good assumption" Osiris followed the Monitor

"So, why'd you contact us?" Tanaka asked

"For help" Breathing Solidarity spoke "That A.I, took my Guardian! And if she isn't stopped she will cause total chaos."

"Tell us something we don't know." Buck said "Besides any existential questions."

"Uh…well then, I have a plan to combat the various stolen Guardians." Breathing solidarity announced

"What's it involve?" Vale asked

Breathing Solidarity showed a hologram of a hawk-like construct "I have hastily created a counter to the Guardians" the Hologram lit up "The Keepers."

Tanaka stared at it "What do they do?"

"They negate the Guardians EMP effects and sends a signal that infiltrates the Forerunner system and completely destroys it from the inside." Breathing Solidarity answered

Buck whistled "Wow, that's pretty cool."

Breathing Solidarity floated towards a giant ominous door at the hallway "But there is a problem."

Locke was noticeably concerned "What's the problem?"

"The Keeper Protocol activation is in a far planet, very different from any you've seen." Breathing Solidarity spoke "But I cannot remotely activate it from here. That is where you come in."

"What do you need?" Vale asked

"I will transport you to the world, there you will have to search for the activation Protocol codes, when you find them, use this." Breathing Solidarity generated a small device on Locke's hand "Press it and it will direct you to the planet's portal back here"

Locke inspected it and placed it on his hip. "Alright, is there anything else we should know?"

Breathing Solidarity turned back to them "Not much, just don't touch their ears. I'll set up everything, tell the infinity that they can enter the atmosphere, it is very dangerous out there." The monitor floated away

Locke watched as it floated away "Buck, call in the infinity, tell em to come down."

* * *

 **(6 hours later)**

* * *

Locke held a data pad, looking at a list of names "Are we sure about taking some people? We can handle this."

Vale stood there with her arms crossed "We could use the help, four people to search for a activation code around a world."

Locke sighed "Alright, round up the people, meet up at the portal room."

Vale nodded and walked out the room, Locke in turn walked towards the portal room. He saw the UNSC settling in the forerunner structure. He saw the portal room and entered, seeing the rest of Osiris and Palmer. Locke walked to a nearby crate and grabbed a battle rifle, along with a shotgun.

"We ready Locke?" Tanaka asked

"When Vale comes back with the rest of the group." Locke answered

The door to the room opened and saw Vale with two ODST's and a Marine. "Here they are Locke." Vale greeted

Locke scanned the three soldiers, the first ODST, Apollo 'Hex' Suraya, a real fanatic of SMG's and small arms, pitch black somewhat shaved hair, brown skin and brown eyes.

Welsh Miranda, Long red hair, pure blue eyes and sand skin. The other ODST, happy to use any weapon type, but taking a preference to the DMR, but consistently removed the long optic for the recon.

The Marine, Lex Yin. short brown hair, sand skin and green eyes. He was quite young but ready to fight against anything to save the galaxy from the created.

"Alright, troopers." Locke spoke "We're about to go to an unknown territory, we don't know what lies behind that portal." Locke pointed to the portal "This is your last chance to back out, it is acceptable to leave, so who ain't coming?"

Lex spoke out "I'm coming with, I'm not going anywhere."

Welsh nodded "I'm with the Marine, me too."

Apollo stood there, somewhat silently but spoke "Let's roll!"

Locke nodded and turned to Breathing Solidarity "We ready Monitor?"

Breathing Solidarity activated the portal "Quite."

Locke stared at the portal and his blue VISR lit up, he noticed the floofer next to him, then back at the portal.

"Let's move team."

* * *

 **A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Remanant**

* * *

Locke kneeled over a cliffside, overlooking a red forest. Hex stood alongside him using his ODST visor to zoom in on the forest.

"Do you see anything?" Buck asked

Hex shook his head "No, just some wildlife…they seem to be all black though."

"I see some silhouettes and buildings in our northwest." Welsh spoke "Should we go there?"

"I don't know…" Locke spoke, he felt patting on his toes and saw the same floofer from before "Huh…he followed us." Locke picked it up and held it next to him.

Buck nodded "We should go, we might be able to get some insight on the keepers here…"

Tanaka sat in the Troop Warthog, Vale in the passenger seat. Locke walked next to them with the Floofer in arms "Does anyone want to hold onto him for me?"

Vale grabbed the floof and patted its head, causing it to squeak. "Aw…you're so adorable, you wittle poofy foofer…does he have a name Locke?"

Locke jumped on the back "No. What should I name him?"

"Lil Locke" Buck spoke

Locke turned to Buck "Lil…Locke…"

Hex chuckled "You know…it sorta…fits?"

Welsh smiled "It does, look at the little guy, he's got very dark fur and slightly blue-ish tone to it"

Tanaka nodded "You should name him that!" Lex nodded in agreement as well.

Locke grabbed the floofer and stared at it. "Lil…Locke…yeah, I'll keep it."

Tanaka smiled "Alrighty then, let's get to work!"

* * *

 **(Luna side Town)**

* * *

Two watch guards stood on the walls of the Luna side town, they observed the large forest of Forever Fall, mountains stood over the trees. Schnee Dust Ships flew in the distance. The watch guards noticed a warthog heading towards the village. The warthog stopped near the door, one of the guards walked next to it and spoke.

"Hey Spartans! You looking for someone?" The Guard spoke

Tanaka turned to Vale and shrugged "Uhh, yeah, Looking for some answers,"

The Guard nodded and waved above him, causing the gates to open, the warthog slowly drove inside and Tanaka parked the warthog on the side of the road.

"Alright...anyone know where to look?" Tanaka asked

Locke jumped off the warthog "Ok, here's what we do. Welsh, Hex and Lex stay near the warthog. Buck, Vale, head towards that way. Tanaka and I will go the other way." The team nodded and started walking.

Buck walked along the sidewalk, Vale following, Buck noticed graffiti of a recruit helmet on a wall "Hey Vale…look at this…" Buck walked next to it and saw the UNSC logo near the top.

"Are there other Spartans here?" Vale spoke

"Oh, you guys know Damian?" a woman said behind them, the two turned to her

"Damian?" Buck asked "Can you refresh us on him?"

"Oh sure, he came from Beacon Academy from Vale, he seemed somewhat silent at first…but he took a young girl, Jessica Primus, under his wing…she wanted to go to Beacon, last time I heard of her, she was talking to her mother just down the street." The woman said "You can talk to her, her name is Octavia."

Buck nodded "Thanks" he turned to Vale and motioned down the street. "Let's go."

* * *

Locke walked down the street, he noticed a store and saw a Promethean Suppressor on offer. "We could find answers here…" Locke opened the door and saw a store clerk behind the counter. "Excuse me."

The clerk turned to Locke "Oh hello Spartans, what can I help you with?"

Tanaka turned to the suppressor "Where did you get that?"

The clerk gasped "Oh you're with Damian?"

Locke slowly nodded "Yeah, we're with him."

"Ok then, I already sent the info to Damian, but he still hasn't reviewed it, said he was going to do something in Beacon academy" the clerk spoke

Tanaka nodded "Alright, thanks" the two started walking from the store and stopped outside "We need to know who this Damian is…"

* * *

Buck walked into a store, seeing a pink haired woman with fox ears "Hello ma'am!"

The woman, Octavia, smiled "Hello Spartans! What can I help you with today?"

"Uh, yeah we don't need anything, just some info on a Spartan named Damian…" Buck spoke

"Oh, Damian! I-uh…I did know him…but last time heard of him was in…uh" Octavia stuttered "Beacon academy! Yeah, there!"

Buck stood silently "Ok…thanks…could yo-"

"In Vale! Kingdom of Vale!" Octavia shouted, Buck slowly walked back and nodded

"Alrighty then…I'm on my merry way" Buck clapped his hands together "Have a nice day…"

Vale stood outside the store, he saw Buck walk out and walked next to him "Alright, where to now?"

Buck slowly turned to her "To Vale…"

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy)**

* * *

Ozpin stood on his office, Glynda sat on a table nearby "Where is he?"

"On the elevator, he seems very unamused" Glynda spoke

Ozpin sighed "Do you think it is about most of the Spartans leaving?" Glynda looked at Ozpin "Yes of course"

The elevator doors opened and Ironwood appeared "Ozpin, where are the Spartans?"

Ozpin smugged an eyebrow "And why would you like to know that?"

Ironwood sighed "Ozpin, we need them to-"

"Help you understand their weapons?" Ozpin asked "Or do you want to know about their armor or augmentations?"

"No Ozpin, I need them here to make sure the people of Remnant are calm." Ironwood answered

Glynda stood up "And people are very distressed because the Spartans aren't in Vale?"

"And you think Magnus is helping?" Ironwood spoke

"You mentioned me?" Magnus spoke from the corner, Ironwood slightly jumped

"How long have you been here?" Ironwood asked

Magnus slowly stood up "I was here, because Glynda told me to clear out a Grimm infestation near the Blood Gorge." Magnus walked next to Ironwood "Am I not helping? I'm clearing out Grimm, making sure people are safe...what am I doing wrong?"

"Look at yourself! You are a hulking behemoth! You're smoking and drinking, people think you're just a mindless killer" Ironwood answered

Magnus leaned his head "Really? I'm just minding my own business, not sure how people interpret that…or you just want a justification to uh…get me a bad rep…and make you look good"

"I don't have anything against you, but if It came to it, I would not hesitate to take you down." Ironwood spoke

Magnus slowly walked away "You give Spartans a bad rep, it will backfire on you. You try to take anything from us, it will backfire. You try and kill one… **and I will hunt you down.** "

* * *

 **A/N:  
AGHFEETYEGDBGGYIYRHVBJK  
WHAT'S POPPING YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARDS!?  
I really need sleep…nah jk **

**I have a plan for R.O.T.S's story and I have help now, I mean I write it alone still…but I have a sort of brain stormer and adviser?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beacon

* * *

"Come on Lil buddy" Buck spoke, he grabbed Lil Locke and placed him on the Warthog.

Locke sat in the driver seat "Alright Vale, you said you?"

Vale turned to Locke "Yeah, to Vale."

Hex sat in the back "Wait, there's a place actually called Vale here?"

Buck nodded "Yup, we should go before it's night time, heard there are sort of monsters that really show up on at night, called Grimm"

Welsh check her DMR mag "Yeah…that don't sound good."

From a hill a purple VISR watched the group depart from Luna side. "Jess…need you to keep an eye on some people that are going to Beacon, going to see someone"

* * *

 **(Ozpin Office)**

* * *

Ironwood kept on talking "Do you honestly consider yourself a hero?"

Magnus gave a small chuckle "No…not really no."

"I can tolerate the Spartans but you Magnus" Ironwood spoke "You are too unstable."

"Unstable, meaning…I get things done… ***finger snap*** …just like that" Magnus countered as he entered the elevator "If you don't want to pay the cleaners…that's your problem." The elevator doors closed

Ironwood sighed in annoyance "Why…do you let him roam around like this"

Glynda shrugged "He hasn't done anything that can be considered criminal."

Ozpin walked around the desk "And he has made friends with the staff and is probably considered family by people."

Ironwood spoke "The problem itself isn't as much on how he acts…more of what he is capable of doing…I am confident that I could handle the other Spartans…but Magnus is different." Ironwood looked at Ozpin "Magnus is also only half the problem I have…Damian is potentially also a problem for me."

Glynda glared at Ironwood "And why is that?"

"I have heard reports on multiple raids on outposts, and all raids have been conducted by a blue assailant with incredible speeds and lethality." Ironwood spoke

Glynda frowned "And why would you automatically assume it is Damian?"

"Glynda be real here…who else would be a high speed unstoppable tank a side from a Spartan?" Ironwood assumed

* * *

 **(Beacon Campus)**

* * *

Team RWBY walked around the campus "So, you guys excited about the tournament?" Ruby asked

Yang nodded "Yeah, I can't wait until I get to use Grimm's Bane and Firefly!"

"Firefly?" Weiss asked "You named the pistol?"

"Yeah why, is it bad?" Yang answered

"No, it's quite nice." Blake spoke "It fits well."

Yang flipped 'Firefly' and gave a smug smile "You think they'll disqualify me for nutshotting someone?"

Weiss scoffed "Yang, vulgar much?"

"What?" Yang countered, Weiss motioned to Ruby "She's 15! 16 in a few months."

Blake rolled her eyes "Girls, we need to come up with a strategy for the tournament."

Weiss nodded "Agreed."

"Ditto" Yang spoke

"What are your suggestions team?" Ruby cheerfully clapped her hands together

"I say we go in with full power!" Yang suggested "We can go right through them!"

"Well…" Weiss spoke "That could work…but what if they manage to counter us?"

Yang scratched the back of her head "Uhhh…darnicles"

"Maybe we should try and pick each team member one by one" Blake suggested

"HMMMMM…" Weiss hummed

Jaune suddenly spoke "Hey girls!"

Ruby smiled "Hello Jaune!"

The rest of JNPR joined, Pyrrha starting "What are you girls talking about?"

"Oh, just some strategies on the tournament...do you guys have any?" Ruby asked

Jaune smugged "Well, I do have a few under my belt!"

"Jaune, giving Nora sugar won't make her a crazy…probably" Ren spoke

Nora laughed "I'm sure it won't…I kinda want a pile of sugar right now, Ren let's go get sugar!" Nora ran away, dragging Ren along with her.

Jaune scratched the back of his head "Well…who goes and gets her now?"

"It's your turn. I went last time." Pyrrha spoke

Jaune sighed "Ok…I'll be back."

Pyrrha chuckled "Well, how has Magnus been?"

Ruby tilted her hand "Eh, he's been busy lately. Always going for Grimm infestations or Supply drops…that are filled with Grimm-basically the same thing over and over again"

"Huh…well, has he been getting sleep?" Pyrrha asked

Yang spoke in "I don't know, I haven't seen him near his room lately"

"I hope he's not pushing himself too hard…the breach affected all of the Spartans badly…especially Damian." Pyrrha mentioned

Yang nodded "Yeah…especially Damian. I miss him"

Weiss placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder "We all do…even if he did practically shout at me"

"Heh, yeah." "Yang chuckled

Pyrrha smiled "I hope he's doing well…I better help Jaune, it was nice catching up!." Pyrrha walked away waving as she did

Ruby frowned "Yang, do you think Damian is coming back?"

Yang nodded "I'm sure, he'll be back…probably."

Blake gave a look of comfort "He came back the first time…he'll be back the second, I know it…"

Weiss interrupted "This is nice and all, but we need to find a good strategy for the tournament"

* * *

 **(Mistral)**

* * *

A woman sat in a bar, seemingly waiting for someone. Raven Branwen grabbed her shot of whiskey and drank it. "Making a girl wait isn't a good way to make her a friend."

A Blue Spartan walked to Raven's table and sat down "Oh don't start your crap."

Raven gave a little laugh "You don't start _your_ crap"

Damian smiled from his helmet "Mmhmm, so how has Vernal been?"

"Being smug, as always." Raven spoke

"She's kinda hot to be honest." Damian leaned his head "How you think she's in bed, being a maiden and all?"

"EW, no!" Raven said in disgust "Really man?!"

Damian laughed "Nah, I'm just fuckin' with you"

Raven gave a breath of relief "Thank you."

Damian grabbed the shot of whiskey in front of him "So…you know what the 3 Outer Souls are?"

"Isn't that something of a movie…a crappy one at best?" Raven raised an eyebrow

"Void, Nova and Chroma." Damian spoke "3 Outer Souls of the universe."

Raven leaned forward in her seat "Huh...and what does this have to do with Vernal and me?"

"There is someone who wants the powers of the four Maidens…" Damian looked around "All for herself"

Raven thought about the information "Huh, and the 3 souls…why are they involved?"

"They've been involved since the beginning?" Damian said

* * *

 **(Team RWBY, Night time)**

* * *

"Hey girls" Ruby asked

Yang turned to her sister "Yeah?"

"Should we check on Magnus?" Ruby spoke

Weiss nodded "Yes, he hasn't been sleeping at all."

Blake nodded as well "Agreed"

* * *

 **(Training Room)**

* * *

Magnus currently punched a punching bag. Team RWBY emerged from the doors of the training room.

"Magnus?" Ruby spoke

Magnus slowed down "Yeah?"

Yang walked near Magnus "So, uh have you been getting sleep lately?"

Magnus shook his head "Don't need it."

Weiss placed her hands on her hips "Everyone needs sleep Magnus, you've also been sleeping less ever since the Breach."

"I need to stay awake so, I can clear out more Grimm. The breach cannot happen again." Magnus answered

Blake nodded "Magnus, we agree but…not to this extent. When the Spartans were all here, they would all need sleep."

Magnus turned to the four "I…am not like the others."

Ruby walked next to Magnus "What-what do you mean?"

Magnus continued punching "I am not a Spartan-IV like Damian and the rest…" Magnus gave a hard punch to the bag

"I am a Spartan Goliath." Magnus left hooked the punching bag

"I was made to **kill!** " Magnus dynamite punched the bag "Not to just protect humanity"

"I was forged to be the **closest thing to death!** " Magnus punched the bag with a powerful force

"To go in full **FORCE!** " Magnus slowly clenched his fist

"NOT TO HOLD BACK AT ANYTHING" Magnus jerked back his arm and struck the punching bag "UNLIKE THE DAMN BREACH!"

Ruby slowly started walking towards Magnus "Magnus?..."

" **XAVIER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE"** Magnus felt rage

" **THE REST WOULDN'T HAVE SCATTERED"** Magnus felt anger

" **AND WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"** Magnus finally hit the punching bag out of its support, falling to the floor.

Magnus sat down "I…don't want anyone to die…n-not anymore."

Team RWBY slowly walked next to the Goliath, Blake starting "You're not alone in this Magnus."

Ruby smiled "You want to do good things Magnus, but never do it alone"

Weiss placed her hands on her back "I'll cut Yang's and my answer, never go in alone."

Magnus rubbed his forehead, feeling a bit of relief "I've always done this alone…I guess I should try new things now."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Last part inspired by John Wick**


	4. Chapter 4

Chaptah 4: Welcome to Vale

* * *

Damian walked through darkened slums, making a left turn through an alleyway. He saw his objective. "Hey Patty!"

Patricia 'Patty' Mortis turned to Damian and lightly smiled "Hello Damian!"

"How have Frost been?" Damian sat on a chair

Patty chuckled "They've been doing the same as usual, I was just able to convince Glass to not go after Raven"

"That's great, she's a hottie." Damian leaned his head "Topaz is headed to Beacon right?"

"Yes, going to check on some things and make sure they stay on the right track" Patty nodded, grabbing a data pad and handed it to Damian "Hornet has wanted to talk to you about your whole UNSC, Covenant and all of the other things"

Damian nodded "Oh sure! Anytime he wants to talk I'm up for it"

Patty grabbed a watch of sort and handed it to him as well "You're gonna want this"

Damian inspected the watch and nodded "Thanks Patty, take care of yourself alright?"

"Of course." Patty stood up and walked away "You take care of yourself as well."

Damian smiled "Yeah, I'll see you around."

* * *

 **(With Osiris)**

* * *

"Alright, they said it should be by that wall over there" Buck pointed to a giant wall in the distance

"That's a big wall…wonder what made them build that." Locke commented "Not sure I would want to know to be honest."

"Yeah, let's keep it that way." Tanaka mentioned

Locke stopped near the gate and saw a guard walk up to him "Ah, more Spartans. We'll let ya in in a jiffy!"

Locke nodded "Alrighty thanks." The Spartan turned to the rest. "Well, we got some privileges it seems."

"They were awfully nice to you…odd" Welsh spoke

The gang saw the large gate infront of them start to open…very slowly start to open

Buck gave an impressed whistle "Woah, this place looks neat."

Hex looked around, seeing the townsfolk looking at them "Yeah…we've got people looking at us…"

"Let's just get to this Beacon place" Tanaka spoke

* * *

 **(Team RWBY)**

* * *

Team RWBY currently carried Magnus to his room, the goliath opened his door and lumped to his bed feeling slightly dizzy.

"You think you'll be ok for tonight Magnus?" Ruby asked

"I don't know…" Magnus sat on his bed

Weiss looked at Magnus's face, he was extremely pale and had huge puffs under his eyes. "How long have you've been awake Magnus?"

"…Couple of uh…weeks."

"You desperately need to take a nap!" Weiss ordered

Magnus gave small coughs "Yeah sure…I'll take it easy for a bit…"

Yang placed an arm on Magnus shoulder "If you need us, we'll be here for you, ok Magnus?"

Magnus laid down on his bed and smiled "Sure…I'll be fine"

Blake stood next to the goliath "Make sure you get a good night's rest Magnus…alright?"

Magnus nodded "Will do, ok?"

The team walked out of Magnus's room, Ruby grabbed the door and slowly closed it not before taking one more glance at Magnus. Whom gave a thumbs up and closed his eyes.

Ruby closed the door and sighed "You think he's going to be ok?"

Weiss nodded "Of course he's going to ok. He has to be ok."

Yang placed her hands on her hips "Maybe someone should stay with him…just in case."

The rest of RWBY nodded, Blake started "Who should stay?"

Weiss looked at Yang "Yang probably should."

Ruby nodded "Yeah, you should stay with him Yang. You've been with him the most out of all of us…so you could stay and keep an eye on him?"

Yang sighed and nodded "I'll stay, make sure he gets some rest."

* * *

Magnus exhaled and rubbed his forehead, light suddenly shined on his face and saw Yang walking in. "What now…"

Yang puffed her cheeks "I'm staying with you tonight. Make sure you get a good night rest."

Magnus smiled faintly "Mmhmm, I had a pet that cared about me a lot like you four as well…" Magnus looked to the ceiling "A little smol floof…called Noble."

"He seems like a good pet" Yang sat in a rocking chair "Zwei is somewhat like that…"

Magnus grabbed a small blanket and threw it at Yang "Here's a blanket."

Yang covered herself and looked at Magnus "Hey…sleep alright?"

Magnus peace signed "You too alright, Lil dragon?" Yang smiled and nodded

* * *

 **(With Osiris)**

* * *

Osiris wandered around the night time beacon. "We need to find whoever runs this place…"

"I wasn't informed that more Spartans would be arriving to Beacon, especially this late." They heard behind them, seeing a Blonde woman

"Oh um, we were looking for the person who is in charge around here?" Locke asked

"Then you'd be looking for Headmaster Ozpin..." the woman said "I'm Ms. Glynda Goodwitch"

Locke nodded "Jameson Locke, I would like to see this Headmaster Ozpin."

"Of course, follow me if you will" Glynda asked, the group followed "May I ask why you wish to see Ozpin?"

"Some issues regarding Prometheans." Locke said

Glynda thought for a second "Hm…well, we have received reports of odd occurrences regarding Prometheans…"

"All the more reason to talk with Ozpin." Locke spoke "Has Ozpin…mentioned anything regarding something called a keeper?"

"No he hasn't, is that what the fluctuations have been?" Glynda asked

"We should continue this with Ozpin." Locke answered

Welsh looked around "This place reminds me of anime…"

"Everything new reminds you of anime." Hex spoke

"No no…even this Glynda person, she's oddly dressed for staff. She's got a cape for some reason." Welsh said

"…You right" Hex nodded, both ODST's slowly looked at Lex

"Yeah, fuck you too." Lex said

* * *

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

* * *

Ozpin sat on his desk, looking at student files and applicants. Seeing many students, it was interrupted by Glynda calling him.

"Yes?" Ozpin answered

"Headmaster, there are some Spartans that wish to see you." Glynda called in "They may know about the recent promethean fluctuations that have occurred"

Ozpin nodded "Bring them, we should talk about this."

"Very well then." Glynda acknowledged

* * *

 **(Promethean Shield World: Eden)**

* * *

A smol floofer waddled around the now UNSC established base, named Noble. He waddled to a room, Breathing Solidarity-163 flew next to Noble.

"Hello little floofer…you belong to Magnus…" Solidarity said

The floofer nodded

"You should get to him…now" Solidarity made a small portal in front of Noble

Noble floofed and jumped into the Portal


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 **-Vale-  
-Shots Fired Bar-  
-Night-**

* * *

Two mercenaries sat in the lively bar, filled with various Huntsmen, Huntresses and Mercenaries, drinking shots together, generally having a swell time. "Damn, this is good."

"So, Reed. Why'd you want to meet here again?" one of the mercenaries asked

The other mercenary, Reed, served another shot on his cup. "We need to talk about some business about the Dust, Domino"

Domino drank his shot and played with a knife "My team's specialty. What'd ya need?"

"I need armor-piercing Dust rounds." Reed spoke

Domino raised his eyebrows "Now this is different. For how many?"

As these two spoke, a figure walked into the bar. He walked in and took in the environment through his Stygian mask, it had a single yellow colored, gem shape spray-painted on it. Topaz, as his friends called him, walked to a bar stool and sat down.

"What can I get you pal?" Topaz heard, from the bartender infront of him.

"A simple whiskey." Topaz nodded, the bartender nodded as well and served him a small cup of whiskey.

Topaz slightly raised his mask and drank his beverage. "Mm, this is good." Topaz was just enjoying his drink before someone caught his attention.

"You're on my spot." A voice spoke

Topaz looked to the source and saw a red head merc " _Your_ spot?"

"Exactly."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It has my name on it."

Topaz sighed "It still isn't your spot. You don't own the barstool."

"Are you sure about that?" The merc got up close to Topaz

"There are actually more stools behind yo-" Topaz avoided a punch "-OK we're doing this then!"

Topaz stood back with his fists raised. Not really excited about the situation but the merc seemed very annoyed by Topaz sitting on the stool.

The Merc threw a punch but Topaz quickly avoided it and jabbed the Merc in the face. The Merc held his face.

"Come on, you wanna fight? Hit me then!" Topaz taunted

The Merc left hooked, but Topaz ducked and jabbed the Merc in the face; following with a right hook. The Merc pulled out a knife and spun it around.

Topaz groaned "You've got to be kidding me."

Topaz avoided a stab, grabbing the Merc's arm and dragging him into a headbutt "You know what? Fuck it"

Topaz left hooked, then right hooked and grabbed the Merc's shirt collar. Beginning to beat him down to the ground. "You*punch*could've*punch*avoided*punch*this!*punch*"

The Merc tried blocking, but only still ended up beat into unconsciousness. "And stay down…"

Topaz slowly stood up and looked at the bartender, who seemed very indifferent.

"I'm sorry. He started it and I ju-"

"It's alright, this happens quite frequently actually." The Bartender spoke "we usually just ignore him…it was actually pretty satisfying seeing you beat him down."

Topaz was pleasantly surprised "Oh…I uh-didn't know."

The Bartender stopped him "Yeah, don't worry. Sit down and have a drink."

Topaz smiled "Thank you."

The bartender served a drink to Topaz and stared at his particular appearance "What's with the mask?"

Topaz finished his whiskey and set it back down. "I'm just a normal Huntsman. I just like using a mask."

The Bartender chuckled and served another shot. "Alright then, keep your secrets."

* * *

 **-Beacon Academy-  
-Headmaster's Office-**

* * *

Locke across from a desk, Ozpin's desk to be exact. "Hmm. So, Spartans are here too…"

"Fireteam Quantum was the first to arrive, Xavier Marx and Damian Corral."

Buck leaned his head "What a minute, they had died in Centauri. Their Pelican exploded because of an unidentified source…"

"Damian and Xavier somehow had made it here…through a pelican." Glynda spoke

"Are they here?" Locke asked

Ozpin sighed "Xavier…was killed in action by White Fang. He gave his life and prevented a possible tragedy from getting worse."

"And Damian?" Vale wondered

Glynda sighed "He was struck by grief and left Vale about a few months ago. We don't know where he is nor if he's still alive."

Locke sighed "Where was the last place that you saw him?"

"He was last seen in Lunaside Town speaking with a store owner, but after that…no sightings of Damian" Ozpin answered

"Huh, we'll continue with Damian tomorrow, now we need to get our bearings in wherever we are."

* * *

 **-Next Morning-**

* * *

It was a fine morning in the Beacon Cafeteria, the students ate their various foods in peace.

In one table Apollo, Welsh and Lex sat down and ate their breakfast, along with Buck.

"Mmm, scrambled eggs here are bloody good" Welsh complimented

Apollo inspected his piece of steak, then slowly ate it. Being pleasantly surprised. "This is really good too!"

"People are staring at us." Lex mentioned "It's weird seeing so many colors of hair."

Apollo kept to his food "Pretty sure the feel the same with us. But with less hair colors"

From afar, Team RWBY ate their food, wondering as well who were the strangers that were eating.

"I wonder who they are?" Ruby asked

Weiss ate he food "What are they doing here should be the question."

"That grey looking guy looks kinda like Damian." Yang stared at the bigger stranger

Blake also noticed "Yeah, if he was older and didn't have blue hair"

"You gals think they know him?" Yang asked

"Should we ask?" Ruby looked at the four newcomers

"Y'all noticed the half animal people?" Buck asked

"The Faunus, I think that's what they're called." Welsh answered

Buck thought about something "You think they have four ears?"

Hex looked around "I think so…"

* * *

Buck looked at his now finished plate "I'm gonna get some more food" Buck stood up but was stopped by a smol red head girl. She seemed giddy

"Hi!" the girl said

"Hi…" Buck looked around

The girl smiled "I'm Ruby Rose and you look cool."

Buck smiled "Thank you , I'm Buck."

Ruby looked extremely giddy "Do you know anyone named Damian?"

"Yeah, I saw him once…I'm going to get some more food, want to join me?" Buck offered

"Sure!" Ruby gave a happy smile and followed Buck

"So, you attending here?"

"Yeah, I'm Leader of Team RWBY!"

Buck raised an eyebrow "Wait, they named a team after you?"

"Oh, no my team just happened to have the Initials R.W.B.Y"

"Oh…Well, what a coincidence." Buck grabbed some pinzers and grabbed some food "At least ya won't forget the name!"

* * *

Lex noticed some multi colored teens looking at their table "I think the rest of the team noticed us."

"I don't like how that black-haired girl is looking at us." Welsh ate he food, albeit uncomfortably

"Yeah, me neither." Apollo watched back at the team of teenagers "Everyone is looking at us weird."

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

 **(Team RWBY Dorm)**

Zwei nibbled on his dog food, happy with his lil dog life.

Only to be interrupted by a small rift opening in the dorm. Zwei stood guard and growled at the rift, only for a black furred floof to drop from the rift and land on his nose. This was Noble.

Noble wiggled in place and looked around the room he landed in, he waddled around the room, noticing a bag of chips.

Zwei growled at the floof, whom noticed, Noble turned around. Zwei walked up to Noble, keeping upright and imposing, but not intimidating Noble in the slightest.

Noble waddled past Zwei, showing no regard for the Corgi's attempts for dominance. Noble noticed a lil tupper, he hit it with his paw and fell over, showing cookies inside. Noble tried to grab a cookie, only for Zwei's foot to get in the way.

Zwei growled at Noble.

Noble floofed.

* * *

 **(Beacon Dorms Hallway)**

Zwei was thrown out the room, hitting the wall hard and the dorm door shutting closed. The Corgi slid to the floor and immediately ran to the door, but was unable to open it.

Zwei stood there.

Feet on the door and whimpering.

Very Confused.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Enters *  
Damn…I have not been here in a long time! It's been months Holy shit!  
Not sure why I'm still doing this series because I don't even watch RWBY nor RT in general anymore…  
I could make Titanfall Fic, A Destiny one, Villanous fic probs…**

 **But there's something here…so special.**

 **I just want to keep going for no reason.**


End file.
